Anonymous
by JaliceLove
Summary: No one ever said that to be able to love a person you had to know them.


**Title**: Anonymous

**Summary**: No one ever said that to be able to love a person you had to know them.

**A/N**: This was supposed to be a ONE-SHOT at first but I decided to go ahead and prolong it. I got inspired by this not only by my phone but also the dear manga, _Dengeki Daisy_. I think that's what it's called. It's kind of based on that. Just a bit. (AU)

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Anonymous; **  
_adjective;_

Having no known name or identity or known source;

**Chapter 1** – Tap. Tap. Tap. Click.

Tap Tap tap.

Tap.

Click.

Sigh.

"Did he text you again Ino?" a whisper from the pink haired teen.

The blond, who she was talking to, just closed her baby blue eyes to the world and smiled.

"Ino… you shouldn't depend on him. Heck, you shouldn't even be talking to someone like him. You don't even KNOW him."

Yamanaka Ino kept smiling as she said softly, "Sakura… I … I can't help it."

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Ino shot up and flipped open her cell phone immediately opening the message she just received. Her eyes rushed over the message as if she was drinking in the message thirstily. Animatedly, she started to text back to the unknown sender.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap.

"Ino…" Sakura started exasperatedly. It was futile. Her best friend was sick in love with this _unknown _person who could be even a GIRL for goodness sakes. Heck, this was INO YAMANAKA. One who had control over 75% of the male population at the school. One who was the epitome of the _perfect_ female—the body, the looks, the face, the skin, the hair, the eyes, you freaking name it! And instead she was in love with _someone_ she never even **met**. What has this world gotten into!?

"SENT!" the blond exclaimed happily. "Oh Forehead. I know you worry but … I _really_ think he's **the one** you know?"

Sakura stared. "You're… **kidding**. Please for goodness sakes, tell me that you are **joking**. This… THIS TEXT DUDE is **THE ONE**?! Are you freaking KIDDING ME?!" Sakura exclaimed frustrated.

Ino gaped at her best friend, "Calm Down girl."

Sakura paced back and forth in front of her best friend, "Don't TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I CANNOT CALM DOWN! You, Ino, Are Freaking in love with someone **you don't know** and you want me to calm down?!"

"Sakura I – "

"This dude could be **anyone**. Some perverted lecherous jerk, or some messed up robber. OR EVEN SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO USE YOU DAMMIT."

"Saku—"

Sakura slammed her arms down at the table in front of her. She clearly wasn't done with her speech. Ino, however, was fed up. "Dammit Forehead LISTEN TO ME! Stop Freaking ignoring me! It's MY life you know!? Gosh, it's not like I'm going to **meet** him!"

Sakura gave her a look.

"Okay so Maybe I _might _meethim. But you'll be there! …" Ino lowered her dominating tone and said softly, "Just please trust me on this. I really _really_ like him."

Sakura's eyes softened upon seeing the face of her dear friend who was so _in love_. She sighed and gave her friend a hug, a comforting one. "I know Ino-pig. You're one of my best friends. I care about you and that's why it worries me. You're in so **deep**."

Ino laughed bitterly choking the tears that suddenly appeared on her lovely blue eyes, "Yeah."

* * *

Smiling happily Ino closed her locker and headed straight to the door that led to the outside. She walked so quickly that she didn't notice someone lazily bumped into her accidentally upon entering that same door.

"Oww. HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING JERK!" Ino screamed at the so-called jerk.

"Ah, how troublesome." A male voice irritatedly said. A hand appeared in Ino's vision. She looked quizzically at it before holding it so the male could help her up the ground.

Ino brushed off her skirt while the teenage boy picked up her scattered stuff on the ground. She examined him a bit more closely and saw a clearly unique hairstyle. She smiled amused by his dark pineapple looking hairstyle. Her eyes roamed over his nicely built body defined by the uniform that they were assigned to wear.

He turned around and sloppily gave her back all her books and stuff. "Here. Sorry 'bout that."

Nice voice, she thought to herself. But waay too messy and what's with that lazy tone?

"Yeah. Just watch where the heck you go alright?!"

He dismissed it carelessly as he walked away from her, "Yeah Yeah…" he waved at her and mumbled … _troublesome?_

"HEY!" Ino Yelled at the ridiculous stranger she met today.

He turned around, "What?"

She noticed the creases forming on his forehead and his eyes looked at her irritatedly.

"Did you, did you just call me TROUBLESOME?!"

He sighed. "Yeah So what?"

She marched up to him angrily. Oh no he did not just call her that! "Take it back!"

"What?!"

"Take. It. Back."

"Why should I?" He challenged.

"Cause. I. Said. So." She said pronouncing each word carefully with a deadly tone.

He scoffed at her, "Whatever." He bowed mockingly and said, "My apologies, _princess_." Then he walked away mumbling to himself while scratching his neck obviously irritated.

Ino inwardly screamed. Who _was_ this guy? And who the heck does he think he is calling her… _t-troublesome!_ She nearly growled. "Ugh. So not my day."

She took out her purple flip phone, flipped it open and looked for a certain mail or text. Yet her inbox failed her as it read 0 UNREAD MESSAGES.

She sighed sadly as she looked at the unknown person's number. "Only _he_ can call **me** _troublesome_. Him and no one else."

With that, she flipped her phone and swiftly put it in her pocket and with her books she strutted out of the school with her head up high and hips swaying behind her.

* * *

Don't forget to kindly review!

Thank You.

with love,

_JaliceLove_


End file.
